


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Suggestive Themes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker's having a bad day, but it gets better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FHC_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/gifts).




End file.
